Jurassic World: The Collapse chapter 1
Karen Mitchell was busy loading the bags in the back of their car. "Boys, let's do this!" She called back to the house. In one room, shelves covered with toy dinosaurs and models, Gray was busy packing some last-minute items into his carry-on bag. A DVD player for the flight there, some headphones and his new camera he got for his birthday a month ago. After squeezing the last things into the bag, he looked at his dinosaur posters on the walls of his room. Ever since he'd got interested in dinosaurs, he had dreamed of going to Jurassic World, even if new science revealed that their dinosaurs weren't 100% accurate to the real thing. There were several knocks on his door. "Gray?" Karen called, before opening the door. "Honey, you all packed?" Gray zipped the bag shut after checking it had everything. "Yes". He then looked out the window where the sun was slowly rising above the horizon. "How long until our flight?" he asked. His mom smiled. "two hours, depending on how fast it takes for your little butt in the van" she said while ruffling his hair. "You fed your fish?" She asked as they were leaving the door. Gray looked at her before running back into his room. A minute later Gray excitedly opened the door and ran to the car. Behind the car in the open garage sat an old but broken down car from the '80s. Inside the garage, Gray's older brother Zach was clamping shut lids for boxes containing tools and equipment before storing them on shelves, while his father looked on in amusement. "What?" Zach asked when he saw his father's expression. "What are you doing?" Scott asked. Sealing the lid on the last box and sliding it to its place on the shelf, he said, "I don't want to come back and find loads of spiders in all the tools and parts". Scott chuckled fondly. Zach had always been afraid of spiders and the garage was teeming with them, at least it was until Zach ordered some bug spray. Stepping out the garage whilst his father locked the garage door he said, "Don't work on it without me while I am away". Scott put his hands up in mock surrender "Okay okay, I was only going to open up all the boxes and put dead crickets in there after we come back". He laughed at the look Zach threw at him. At the airport, Karen was saying goodbye at the area before security. "You got everything right on there?" She asked a slightly nervous Gray. He nodded, smiling. "I'm so jealous, you're going to have so much fun! I love you" She said while hugging him. "Alright, um, give these to your brother, okay?" She said whilst taking the passes from Gray anyway and holding them for Zach to take, who was looking in the opposite direction whilst listening to music. "Can you hold these?" She said whilst tugging his coat, getting his attention. "Honey, I need you to take care of these," she said as she gave him the passes. "Take care of your brother, answer your phones- I'm serious, it's the green button. When you see my name push it, okay? Oh, and remember", she added. "If something chases you-" She narrowed her eyes. "Run", she whispered before smiling. "Come on," She said at them not laughing. Eventually, she got through and Zach smiled. "Funny, okay let's go," He said whilst turning his brother to security. "Bye, I miss you already!" Karen called to them as they walked away. Costa Rica The American Airlines 757 landed in San Jose. After getting through customs and collecting their bags, the boys went to the arrivals area where the reps for Jurassic World Tourists stood, with several Jurassic World coaches lined up behind them. The coaches swiftly took them to Puntarenas where the Jurassic World ferry waited for them. The journey to the island took around an hour and a half with the ferry having various amenities on board for the passengers to enjoy. Halfway through the trip, the guests were treated to the sight of a pod of humpback whales and dolphins and Gray got to test out his camera. Eventually, the ferry finally reached the island, arriving at the Visitor Dock on the eastern side of the island at midday. The hotels were visible to the west of the dock behind the jungle. After disembarking Zach and Gray scanned the crowd for their aunt, pausing when they saw a black-haired woman wearing sunglasses holding out a sign with their names on. "Where's aunt Claire?", Gray asked with a frown. Zach didn't say anything as they weaved their way through the crowd to the woman. After brief introductions to the woman named Zara, they then took a monorail to the Hilton, crossing over first jungle, going through the Jurassic World Gate and then over the lagoon before the track turned south and stopping at the base of the hotel. Gray excitedly ran up to the escalators leading to the upper lobby area. "Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o' clock," Zara said, before adding "Can he slow down?" as Gray was halfway up the escalator. "Come on!" He impatiently exclaimed in excitement. After a short trip up to one of the larger rooms, Zach flopped onto a bed while focused on his phone, Zara was pulling out ride wristbands from a box on a bed whilst Gray opened the wooden balcony doors and taking in the view of the Jurassic World lagoon and main street. At the foot of the hotel was the massive pool filled with swimmers and beyond that a small beach on the shore of the lagoon, equally busy with palm trees lining the green areas. Further away, the boardwalks of the main street basked in the tropical sun while the pyramidal Innovation Center stood out with its multi-storey windows stretching from the bottom to the top of the roof. to the right of Main Street stood a tall, imposing octagonal arena that had walls, not unlike a fortress, where a bellowing roar could be heard from inside.